ghost_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Poltergeists
A poltergeist (German: "noisy spirit") is a type of ghost that is particularly active, often in a destructive or distracting manner. Though not always malevolent, poltergeists are disruptive, interfering with daily life for the living or actively causing trouble for other spirits. For Purgatory's purposes, poltergeist is a negative classification for any ghost that is an active threat to people, living or dead. A poltergeist who causes enough trouble or does enough harm runs the risk of being taken into custody by a guardian. Behaviors Not all disruptions are caused by ghosts, but certain ones can be. Poltergeists are stereotyped as ghosts that make creepy things happen. Part of this is due to an advanced sense of control over their environment, often caused by anger, whether due to the circumstances of death or just their personality. Some are able to actively affect their environment. By drawing the energy from their surroundings, they can cause cold spots, or leave phantom scents behind. Others are able to fully interact with the living layer, causing machine failures, flickering lights or even breaking objects. This level of interference can range from minor to entirely disruptive, with sometimes frightening results. However, even the angriest spirit has their limits. Hollywood's favored "floating chairs and flying people" trope is not actual poltergeist behavior. Anything beyond what a living person could do with their hands is likely the work of a demon. Malevolence While the term "poltergeist" has come to have a negative connotation, not all ghosts that are considered poltergeists are inherently bad. The difference is intent. If disturbances are caused with the intention of just getting noticed, it's not considered harmful, though the disruption still earns poltergeist classification. Malevolence comes in when the actions of the poltergeist seem to be intentionally causing harm. This can range from being annoying or intimidating to actively tormenting or harming others. Repeated, aggressive acts against one or more living people are considered "malevolent" behavior. Poltergeists regarded as nuisances are usually left to their own devices, to be sorted by the people who exist around them, or to otherwise settle on their own. Malevolent ones, however, can garner the unwanted attention of Purgatory. Poltergeists that are extreme or repetitive problems are usually dealt with by the guardians. Consciousness Not all poltergeists are conscious, though the more destructive ones are at least partly aware. Those finding themselves in the confusing state of death can react in a number of ways. One reaction is getting angry, and taking that frustration out on their surroundings. Like a lot of unconscious ghosts, poltergeists that are the result of a violent death can appear mutilated or otherwise distorted. More than an accurate reflection of their death, this image is a reflection of the pain they either remember or still feel, resulting in a less-than-realistic representation. This can be permanent or vary depending on the spirit's mind-state. Classified Poltergeists * Tai - (initial) persistent hostility and active attempts at disruption * Teme - (initial) persistent hostility; partly conscious at the time * Arthur - repeated, visibly disruptive events at his initial location, to the point of actual recognition (as "the Movie Tavern Ghost"); still classified as a poltergeist * Bobby - (initial) minor disruptive behaviors * Angelina - repeated acts of aggression against other ghosts and living people; partly conscious (neutralized) Category:Hostiles Category:Terminology